


Ice Cream Date Headcanons!

by orphan_account



Series: Descendants Headcanons [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ice Cream Date Headcanons!

Mal: Strawberry Ice Cream

Mal, ever since coming to Auradon has been hooked on the sweetness of strawberries. So, it comes as no surprise to you that on your date to the ice cream parlour, Mal ordered the largest bowl of strawberry ice cream she can get her hands on. Complete with strawberry sauce and copious amounts of whipped cream. Although she tries to act tough and full of grit, the truth is she has too big of a sweet tooth.

Jay: Chocolate Ice Cream

The rich taste of chocolate ice cream never fails to make his mouth water. So much so, that his entire attention for the beginning of your date is fixated on scooping as much of it into his mouth as he can. Only once he has finished it all, and only then, does he give you his undivided attention; complete with a chocolate covered smile. 

Ben: Vanilla Ice Cream

Vanilla ice cream is classic, classy and all-round tasty. Just like your Prince Ben. Although he loves ice cream, he only absentmindedly eats it on your date; with his whole attention on you. Drinking in your beauty and listening closely to what you have to say. Perfect boyfriend indeed.

Carlos: Cookies and Cream Ice Cream

Soft in flavouring, but an ultimate comfort, the flavour of cookies and cream matches Carlos himself. Being the utter perfect, romantic boyfriend he is, Carlos orders an extra large order of it to share between you - complete with both your favourite toppings. unfortunately he’s not as perfect when spooning ice cream into your mouth - in fact missing your face entirely and dropping a load on your shirt. Oh well, it’s a memory you’ll still cherish... but you’re gonna wash that shirt right?

Evie: Cherry Ice Cream

There’s nothing better after a day of shopping to indulge in some ice cream. Evie goes straight for a bowl of cherry sorbet, rich in depth just like herself. While you won’t let you steal a spoon of ice cream (there’s still some Isle left in her after all) she does let you eat the candied cherry on top. That’s good enough right? But your favourite part of the date - even more the shopping spree - was seeing Evie’s smile smothered in sorbet stains. Even the most graceful of all has some moments to relax and be imperfect. 

Harry: Rum and Raisin Ice Cream

While it may not be a flavour for everyone, it’s definitely one for a pirate like Harry. Enough for him to eat more than three cones of it. Turns out his hook came more of a hindrance in his ice cream escapades and it is one of the first times you have ever seen it out of his grasp - placed securely on the table between you; just in hands’ reach. Sure, he may have spent the following hours curled up in bed with a tummy full of too much dairy, but at least it was a day spent together.

Gil: Honeycomb Ice Cream

Undeniably sweet like Gil himself, honeycomb ice cream is one of Gil’s most enjoyed snacks in the world. Especially after leaving the Isle. You cannot help but smile as he chooses a waffle cone covered in chocolate and rainbow sprinkles; with a topping of gummy worms. Your heart swells as he sends you a smile over his ice cream, truly happy with your ice cream date.

Uma: Mint Choc Chip Ice Cream

Although Uma doesn’t like ice cream all that much, being more of a savoury snack girl, she cannot deny your quest to go to the ice cream parlour on your next date. Yet, as a compromise, you take your ice creams to eat in the park overlooking the river. While you are mainly silent while enjoying your much-deserved treats, you heart and smile soars when Uma looks over to you with an aqua blob of mint ice cream stuck on her nose. It’s heartening to know that even cool, cunning, collected Uma can have some fun.


End file.
